


always

by kenmas_wap



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmas_wap/pseuds/kenmas_wap
Summary: Daichi and Kuroo used to be happy lovers before they broke up. It's been a few months since the breakup and both can’t get their minds off each other. Tonight, they had both gone to the same party hoping to distract themselves. What they didn’t expect was to see each other. Pretty obvious as to what happens next.Song : Nobody Compares to You - Gryffin ft.Katie Pearlman
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	always

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is just me expressing my love for kurodai and taking random lines from the song lol. There are so many mistakes in this but it's 2 am and I felt the need to upload this specific work of mine.

Not even 10 minutes into the party and Daichi already hated it. He hated these types of things, but decided to come anyway to try to get his mind off of him. He also hated the fact that after all this time, he was still a lingering thought in his head. 

Hell, whenever he thought that he had completely gotten over Kuroo, he would always think of some random precious moment spent with him, and proceed to pine for him all over again. 

Kuroo was smart, funny, charismatic, kind, caring, and undeniably handsome. It wasn’t fair how someone could just be so perfect. 

As Daichi downed another shot of who knows what, he scanned the room , trying to seek out the familiar face of the one that had invited him to the party. However, due to him being slightly intoxicated, all he could see were dark blobs and flashing bright lights. 

Suddenly, a head of orange hair popped into his vision and he let out a sigh of relief. 

“Hey Daichi-san! How are you?” Hinata’s eyes were bright, clearly happy to see his old senpai again.

“Same as usual.” Daichi chuckled.

“Still not over him?”

“I got over him a while ago Shoyo. Hell I forgot about him,” Daichi didn’t know why he lied. He knew that he certainly didn’t have to lie to his old teammate. Maybe it was just to convince himself that yes, he has gotten over his ex lover, the man known as Kuroo Tetsuro. 

“Well Daichi-san, I’m heading to the dance floor. Wanna come?” Hinata asks, eyes sparkling with excitement. Daichi lets out a light laugh. 

“Nah, I’ll just hang back here.” Talking to an excited Shoyo definitely sobered him up just a little, enough to make out some faces around the large room. He watches as Shoyo makes his way towards Kenma and drags him to the dance floor. The two look content together, swaying their hips to the rhythm and sharing sweet kisses and whispers. 

Daichi‘s eyes flick around the room again, and this time, his eyes land on someone he’d never thought he’d see again. 

**_'Cause I took so much time to reset my life_ **

**_But in just one look, I'm back_ **

Kuroo Tetsuro. 

He honestly shouldn’t even be surprised, not when Kenma is at this party too.

He hasn’t changed much, Still looking like the same old Kuroo. He’s laughing with a bunch of friends,and just when Daichi is about to look away, they make eye contact.

**_Forget that I could have anyone I like_ **

**_But now all I remember is what we had_ **

And the feelings come head on, crashing into him with so much force, his chest physically hurt. No, he didn’t intend for all the feelings to come back like this. Daichi is trying hard to push those feelings away as he sees Kuroo making his way towards him. 

There’s a moment of silence when Kuroo stops in front of Daichi, before he asks, “Hey, how have you been?”

Daichi tried to play it cool, act like he doesn’t feel a single fucking thing when in reality, he feels everything.

“Alright I guess. Could be better.”

“Same here.” There’s a certain thickness in the air and the atmosphere is rather tense around the two. Kuroo is the first to break the silence, and talks about how his job is a little stressful at the moment, with endless files to review and long and tiring meetings. They continue to catch up on each other’s lives and share some drinks before Daichi starts feeling a bit woozy again. 

And oh, Daichi is just hoping that he doesn’t say anything about how he feels. But of course, it doesn’t really work.

Kuroo is about to call Hinata to take care of Daichi, when Daichi’s hand shoots out to grab Kuroo’s arm. 

“Please. Don't. Just stay. I just want you to stay a bit longer.It’s so selfish of me but please, I want to relish in this moment for as much as I can. Fuck. I just miss you so much. I can’t fucking believe myself.”

“What do you mean, Sawamura?” Daichi tenses up as Kuroo calls him by his given name, but shrugs it off and continues his rant.

“It’s not fair. I can’t get you outta my head. Or my heart. It fucking hurts. It’s not fair. You look so carefree, like you're already over it. FUCK. It just hurts so much and I don’t know what to fucking do anymore. Please, just-mmph!”

Daichi is cut off when Kuroo presses his lips against his and they make out for a hot minute, leaving a string of saliva between them when they pull apart. 

“It’s not fair. It’s not fair that you look so fucking hot. And it’s not fair that you just kiss me like that without feeling anything at all. I hate you, I hate-”

“Sawamura.” Kuroo tilts Daichi’s head up, calling him by his given name once more. The music is still blaring, lights still flashing, but it seems like time has stopped for the two of them. 

“Do you know how I feel? Nothing about you is fair either. Do you know how hard it was for me? I pined over you for months. Fucking months. I was too much of a wimp to contact you. So I just hoped that you would at least reach out to me. But no call or text from you. I expected, wanted, yearned for something as simple as a ‘hi’ or ‘hope you’re doing well’ but no nothing. And it just made me hurt even more, Fuck fuck fuck.” 

**_You're once in a lifetime_ **

**_Better than New Year's at midnight_ **

**_Wanna grab on and hold tight_ **

**_And I won't let go_ **

Kuroo runs his hand through his hair before pulling out his phone to send a quick text to Kenma and his wallet to pay for Daichi’s drinks. He grabs the other’s hand and drags him to his car. Thank god his place wasn’t far. 

**_I hope you can hear this_ **

**_'Cause it's your face that I miss_ **

**_Your lips I wanna kiss_ **

As soon as he got home, with a shocked Daichi Sawamura in tow, he pinned Daichi to the wall.

“Do you know how fucking long I’ve been waiting for this...for you?” is all Kuroo asks in a deep silky voice before he crashes his lips on Daichi’s The kiss is hungry, filled with lust and passion, with teeth clashing against teeth. 

They pull away, breathless. Kuroo takes a moment to look at Daichi. Disheveled hair, soft pink lips, cheeks flushed with a vibrant shade of pink. God he’s perfect.

“Look. I know that it was wrong of me to break it off. I don’t even have an excuse, not that it’s going to get me outta this. So I’m only saying this once : I truly do love you and I don’t think I’ll ever be able to stop loving you. Do you wanna try, you know,  **us** , out again?”

Daichi is even more shocked. He didn’t think Kuroo meant it at all. But then again, who confesses at a bar, pays for their drinks, takes them home, makes out with them, and then declares their undying love for them? 

Daichi looks Kuroo in the eyes, saying, “I’d love to.” There’s a glint that appears in Kuroo’s eyes and Daichi manages to catch it before Kuroo presses his lips upon his once more. But this time. This time was different. 

It was a slow and passionate kiss, and when Kuroo pulled away, it left Daichi yearning for more. And in the process, he had also somehow gotten a boner. Not that he was the only one. 

“Let’s take this to my room, shall we?” And with that, Daichi knows it’s gonna be a long night. 

**_Nobody, nobody, nobody compares to you_ **

In the morning, Kuroo is awoken by the bright sunlight streaming through the thin white curtains of his bedroom. He notices that his lover is still asleep and rests his head on his hands, admiring the work of art in front of him. 

His lover’s smooth glowing skin and toned body, covered in his purple and red marks. He traces his finger across Daichi’s facial features and Daichi stirs from his sleep. 

“No, no, go back to sleep love. You deserve it,” Kuroo starts to say and his words lull Daichi back to sleep. 

“Please hold me,” Daichi suddenly mumbles, and Kuroo complies, wrapping his muscular arms around Daichi’s small waist and pulling him close. He presses his face into Daichi’s soft hair. He feels Daichi’s chest rising and falling as he breathes and smiles into his hair. 

‘Home at last,’ they both thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thanks for reading! ಠoಠ Feedback is vital ಠoಠ


End file.
